


when you're living on your knees you RISE UP

by eastsidechinchillas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I'm a good noodle there will be no sex, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Theater Kids, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, debate kids, my favorte is watching people fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastsidechinchillas/pseuds/eastsidechinchillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex never knew when to shut up, when to stop fighting, a quality that not many people like. When he punches his way out of his old school and into his new one there might be some people that will help him, maybe even some friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes some friends at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if anyone would like to beta this id be extremely happy as I currently don't have a beta and I actually want this to be good. if there is anything you think I should change or didn't get correct id love for you to correct me on it. If anyone wants to collab with me on some one-shots I'm writing relating to this story that would be great as well. (I'm looking for people who could write non-binary people well * so basically non-binary people would be right for the job*)

I wake up in a cold sweat, the images still haunting me, the fist, the blood, the pain in my knuckles. God, I can't believe how bad I fucked up. I'm so not going to do good in this new school. I push the sheets off of me, knowing I'm not going to get more sleep, I check the time. I have two hours before I actually have to get ready for the worst day EVER. So I just lay back in bed and get my laptop and start to write.

Time passes very slowly that morning, as it always does, every morning. Pretty soon my foster father was driving Lafayette, their adopted son, and me to the school he'd been avoiding taking me to since I got to his house. This was his turf . George Washington was the principal of the school I was about to enter and that scared the shit out of me. I was going to try to keep my head low and not fuck it up this time. I had been a foster kid in his house for a year and they made it very clear that this was just my trial run for adoption. Kids like me, in my age, don't get adopted ever and I really need this. Me being an arrogant little shit may have ruined my Chances and my chest felt tight.

Laf saw that I was having a slight panic attack in the seat next to him and started to rub my shoulder blade with his hand. Laf was a very good friend and had known me long enough to know the signs of panic, but Lafayette wasn't always there. Sometimes he went on trips to France where he was born. At least I knew I had a friend in Laf.

The school was just in sight and with a pain in my chest and a hurricane in my stomach I locked on to my only shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit ok so this is my first fanfic ever and I'm so happy that anyone at all is reading this  
> follow me on Tumblr eastsidechinchillas.tumblr.com  
> all my love goes out to you  
> 


	2. Aaron Burr, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hami meets burr and the revolutionary crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I added laf into this because I'm in love with adopted brother au, so if you read the last chapter I edited it  
> P.S. my I key is still glitching so it's very hard to type so I'm typing on my phone on a google doc.  
> love you all

There was about an hour before school started, we had to be there early because I needed to get checked in, which was good. I didn't want anybody to know who was taking care of me yet, in fear of being judged and treated differently. I had an hour to kill so I left Laf and checked that I knew where all my classes were.

The school was a small private school so it wasn't very hard. I knew I had to make other friends besides Laf, but I think I was just going to stick with him till I could, depends on who his friends are.

Even though I had been living with the Washington's and Laf for a year I had never met any of his friends between him being gone and him always going to their house or the mall I never saw any of them. This made me nervous, Laf was so easily likable, and I was not.

Every friend I ever had left me because I was too annoying, the opposite of Laf. In this school everyone knew each other, new people rarely came in and when they did they were very behind because of how advanced this school was. I'm just lucky that I love being ahead. Writing is what got me here me in the first place.

As I get near to the first block I walk apprehensively towards my locker. When I reach it the man standing in the next locker turns to me, looking me up and down. As he introduces himself to me I recognize his name, Aaron burr, Laf had talked about him once or twice something to do with debate club.

We talked for a bit but I noticed that every time I tried to bring up a current topic he deflected the conversation away from his opinion somehow and that kind of ticked me off.

I was pretty much saved when Laf came running towards me, tailed by two others, and bear hugged me. I was caught so by surprise that I almost fell. As soon as I Steadied myself I hugged him back, the warmth of the hug making most of my fears go away. He introduced me to the two people he was with, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan.

They started talking very passionately about who was going to be president which seemed to piss burr off and made me smile. Maybe I could finally find friends that wouldn't think I wasn’t too loud and opinionated. I'm broken out of my thoughts by john, his bright green eyes sparkling, as he asked to see my schedule. I quickly gave him my schedule and he looked at it a moment before cracking the brightest smile had ever seen. seriously his smile was like the sun.

We all had the first period together, I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Our first period was APUSH and I didn't want to go through that alone.

As john and Lafayette threw their arms around my shoulders leading towards class my fears about the year crumbled away in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading.  
> i actually didn't expect anyone to read this ever so much love to the few that do.  
> :* -sami


	3. I'm not throwing away my shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so we meet some new people in writers workshop.  
> (i have a plan for this story i swear)

After having all my classes and lunch that day with the revolutionary crew, as they called themselves, it was time for the class I was most excited for; writers workshop. 

The crew said their goodbyes to me and I walked into my class.the teacher smiled at me and told me where to sit. This was the only class so far that I had an assigned seat in ,and the only class I didn't have any friends in. 

The way the tables were set was two per table and I was sat next a small (smaller than me) dark-skinned boy named James Madison. As writers workshop is an elective there was no pressure put on us to do...anything really. The teacher just wanted us to write. And that is what we did.

After giving us the syllabus she gave us our first assignment, give a short, one page summary of the person at our table. James, besides being quiet , was a really nice person and good listener.

We traded numbers and as I departed from him a kid with a lion's mane worth of hair walked up to him and started talking very fast and very loud. James only rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged away by the loud person. 

We had agreed earlier on to meet by the front of the school. I smiled at the thought of hanging out with the revolutionary crew. 

Why were they called the revolutionary crew you ask? Apparently, they have a thing for fighting people and wanting to change the world, to say the least, these were my people. 

When I finally arrived the three of them, excluding burr, were sitting huddled in a circle whispering. They ceased their talking as soon as I got within earshot. 

Laurens, slightly pink, was the first to speak, “Hey Alex how was your first day.”

“ Oui mon petit lion do we have to fight anyone for you.”

I chuckled at the nickname Lafayette had given me during a very heated discussion the second week of staying with the Washington's.

“No today was perfect, thanks though.”

“Well come on dude, we are going to supplies shopping.” Hercules exclaimed.”All of you get into the goddamn car.” he added. ‘dear God this can only end badly’ I thought as I hopped into the car next to a slightly less pink Laurens.

‘and you wouldn't want it any other way.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know about you guys but i like relationships that take forever to develop ;)  
> also I'm in school for two more weeks and my teachers suck ass and pile on projects and presentations last minute (there are literally presentations in my english class up until the second to last day) so until school ends I'll only be updating once a week.  
> much love -sami


	4. Raise a glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Angelica and i just cant wait till this story stops building us and actually gets somewhere.

See the thing about time, time is relative, it makes one minute seem like a lifetime and a lifetime go by in a minute. Which might explain why my mornings go fast or why it barely felt like two freaking weeks of school have gone by. Everything blends together in a blur of colors and i couldn't even tell what happened in most of my classes. The classes that slowed down were the classes i had with the rev crew.

It was weird and slightly unsettling how fast i became friends with them. In two weeks Laf became my mom (practically) he made sure i ate and you know didn't die in general, Herc became my dad in a way. Him and Laf argued almost as much as a married couple. John said that this was how they normally acted.

John, John became my best friend we trusted each other enough to know that anything we told each other in secret was to be kept that way. There was just something about him that made me feel safe.

The only class I had alone with him was AP Chem. John and i sat near the back of the room doing our own thing, me writing, John sketching something he wouldn't let me see. Something i had learned about John, he cared a lot about what people thought about his art.

Every once in awhile he would take little glances at me and continue dragging the pencil across the paper in short, clean movements. I assumed he was a paranoid that i was going to look.

I was so ahead in this class that i didn't even need to pay attention. A few glances towards john. A tap on the shoulder startled me out of my daze. The girl behind me asked if i could help check her answers for her, apparently I had a reputation for knowing what the fuck was happening in this class.

The girl and I started talking, my usual charm turned on. The girl, Angelica was her name, ended up inviting me to a party she was having at her house. I glanced at John from the corner of my eye I could see him with his eyebrows creased looking up at me and Angie’s conversation. That was not a face that should be on my best friend, ever.

1...2...3…”can I invite a couple of friends.” I asked, not planning on going if the answer was no “sure the more the merrier.” a glint in her telling me she may be planning something.

Satisfied with that answer I turned away from angelica and turned in John's direction and didn't stop talking until the end of the class, our work completely forgotten.

**Time skip**

My last period writing workshop class drawing to a close I said goodbyes to James and then ran the usual meeting spot to tell the guys about the party.

I had to savor every after school day I had left with the guys until after school clubs started off next month.

Laf might as well have exploded as I told them about the party. He knocked me off my feet in the biggest hug ever. Herc had to pry him off of me, but it was all worth it because John's smile in that moment could have outshined the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a party i wonder what could possibly go wrong here.  
> I'm trying to make the chapters longer also if you squint you can see lams (i just really think that them not realizing their feelings right away is a beautiful thing)  
> please comment if you see any problems or have any suggestions. thanks for reading.


	5. New ideas in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are great  
> you meet new people  
> you find some stuff out out  
> you get drunk  
> Great  
> my favorite

We agreed to meet up at the Washington house to prepare for maybe the most exciting night of my existence. that’s how I found myself, heart beating out of chest, sitting on Laf’s floor braiding John's hair as Laf picked out all of our outfits. As soon as John's curly ass hair were confined in their braid prison Laf was shoving a navy blue jacket in my hands. My raised eyebrows were met with a shrug and a “I think you'd look good in bleu” laf had Herc approve of our outfits and then we were off.  
Angelica greeted us at the door, leading us past the gigantic rooms of the mansion that she called her home the party was already in full swing with drunk seniors stumbling all over the place, juniors like us trying their best to fit in. 

After about an hour Angelica came to me and took me by the arm. I only had a few seconds to exchange worried glances with John before I was on the far wall across the room. Angelica introduced me to a very pretty girl named Eliza, Angelica’ sister apparently.  
Me and eliza talked for about an hour, me probably flirting more than i should have too drunk to care at the moment. Eliza was nice and didn't seem to care all that much or notice. She had just left for about a minute to get a drink when i was assaulted by soft lips and victoria secret perfume.  
“Mariah!”  
Mariah detached herself from me with a smirk. I stood there utterly shellshocked looking between the two girls. Eliza looked a little annoyed, not mad, just not very happy and a sliver of sadness that might have been a mistake crossed her face.  
‘Mariah i told you not to make out with random strangers, he could have been like a murderer.” I only felt slightly offended by her statement as i kinda agreed with it.  
“Hon, you wouldn't have been talking to him if he had been a murder and that's just how i introduce myself to people.” she winked at me and blew a kiss to Eliza. And just like that she was gone.  
“Well that's Mariah, she's like that all the time, stay away from her boyfriend,” she said boyfriend like it tastes bad, “ he’s that guy over there selling weed, his names is James Reynolds.” “THanks for the heads up i'm going to go find my friends i'm pretty tired.” “nice meeting you Alex talk to you later.” and with that i was pushing through the crowds of people.

I looked around for john first since i kinda left him without explanation. Probably passed him five times before i noticed him, not alone, by a wall in a corner. What saw made my stomach turn and i'm not entirely sure why. One minute went by, or at least it may have been a minute, before i could start to turn away. Before i could even take a step the girl started dragging him somewhere. He looked scared, like a deer.  
“No please don't.” he sounded too quiet to be the John knew.  
“Come on baby you know you want to.” she pressed herself onto him.  
Stood not five feet away too drunk to move into action, john needed to fight his own wars for the moment.  
“No let me go.”  
More dragging.  
“I’m asexual.” the world seemed to spin slower in that moment with the force of his words. The girl retracted her hands like she'd been burned, she looked like he had just told her that he was dead.  
“That is inhuman.”she said it with a snarl and it made my blood boil.  
She was gone before i could deck her and when i started toward her general direction John was suddenly blocking my way. “How much of that did you hear.”  
“...Enough to know that i wanna fight her,” he raised his eyebrow at me “fne, all of it from when she started dragging you away.”  
He put his hands on his temples before speaking “this isn't how i wanted you to find out, was actually planning on telling you tonight at my house.”  
‘oh yeah thats right.’ i thought. Being drunk was really not good for me.  
“Hey it's okay man you're my best friend, you could tell me that you killed your dad and i'd help you hide the body, plus it’d be a little hypocritical of me to tell you not to live that life,” i added with a whisper “we’re all a little gay.” he looked a little confused at that so i added “if we are all coming clean here i should tell you, i play for both teams.” He squinted at me before his eyes widened, a smile spread across his face. I fell forward as i was previously using john to stand up and had just decided to move my arm, a mistake on my part. John caught me in his arms.  
“Wow how drunk are you.”  
“I actually didn't have that much, i'm just a light weight.”  
“Ok let's go i think that their was way too much drama for one night, let's find the others and leave.”

John, the only one who didn’t drink that night, drove us back to his house and dragged us up to his room.  
“Ok mon amis, how are the sleeping arrangements.” Laf’s big movements more grand than they usually are, obviously drunk.  
“Um i guess two on the bed two on the air mattress.” John said gesturing to the air mattress right next to the bed. Herc and Laf exchanged glances and then nodded, apparently having a silent conversation  
“We’ll take the air mattress.”herc slurred  
“Yeah you two can have the bed.”  
I barely caught the blush on John’s cheek before he turned to grab us all pajamas  
We all settled into our sleeping space, mine was up against the wall on John’s big bed. Although John's bed could probably fit all four of us no problem and there was currently only two of the tiniest boys in all of new york in it, John and i were practically sharing air we were so close. I mean i wasn't really complaining. John was about a foot taller than me if that gave you any indication on how how short i really was. The upside to him being that much taller than me is that facing each other in his bed he could rest his chin on my head. Without really thinking about it I snuggled my face into his chest and curled into him drifting off into the most restful sleep i’ve ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to pride month because today just happens to be ace pride day and as you can see i planned this on purpose (I've had it written out all week ready for today)  
> as a proud asexual i think its important to be informed on it and if you don't know what it is id be glad to explain it to you from my point of view. If you want a more professional point of view you can go yo asexuality.org to get more information on it  
> hope you guys like this chapter its a long one. love you


	6. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new month has started and its just a normal Friday for the Revolutionary crew

The teacher droned on and on about the different policies in America. I had of course read ahead so I was writing in my journal and passing notes to Laf in french. I wasn't really paying attention to the class discussions. It didn't have anything to do with the teacher, Mr. Von Steuben, he was great if not a little military like. I only registered what was happening in the class when Laf slammed a note on my desk. John and Herc,also not paying attention, raised their eyebrows at as I read the note.

 

Do you hear what's going on  
-Laffy Taffy

 

I handed it to Herc, who handed it to John. ‘Hey they might as well know what's up.’ I thought, turning to the pompous voice that was dominating all other sound in the class. My ears were met with the most infuriating argument in my entire life. The kid, I think his name was Samuel, was going off about immigration laws and saying some pretty ignorant stuff. Most people would roll their eyes, glare at him, but otherwise leave it alone; I was not most people. John, Herc, and Laf knew that this was a personal topic for me and we're the only ones not surprised when, at the end of his extremely racist rant, I started countering his argument very loudly. No one looked more surprised than Me. Von Steuben. To be fair I hadn't been arguing since the incident that got me to this school in the first place and I never disagreed with Mr. Von Steuben, so he had never seen me argue. His face changed to something near impressed. 

 

“Hamilton.” he said crossing his arms.

“yes sir.” I answered sitting straight up.

“Talk to me after class.” he said not really looking mad.

I shrugged at John's questioning face as the class kicked back into full gear. As we went back to our note passing I couldn't help but notice the death glare I was getting from Samuel Seabury. 

 

Little did I know that my year was about to get hectic quick as I put away all my books trying not to throw up. The guys all gave me pats on the shoulder as the turned to exit the room to go to lunch. I squared my shoulders and walked up to the teacher's desk. 

“Mr. Hamilton.” he started as the last student left the class.

“yes sir.” I stared right into his intimidating eyes

“How would you feel about joining the debate team?” his question caught me by surprise.

Quickly springing back from my surprise I answered “yes sir, I was already planning on joining debate.” 

“Aw well it would do you good to have a teacher's recommendation, especially since I am Mr. Miranda’s friend”

“thank you sir.” was the only thing I could think to say.

“He'd be lucky to have you on the team Mr. Hamilton,” he said “You are free to go.”

“Thank you, goodbye sir.”

I practically ran down the hall all the way to the lunch room. To say the least the revolutionary crew was very confused when i sat down smiling like i didn't just get out of an after class “talk”. 

“What are you so happy about.” Herc was the first to speak.

I told them about Mr. Von Steuben and mines conversation.

“Dude congrats.” John said while Herc and Laf nodded their approval.

“Yeah now you’ll be able to be on the debate team with us.” Laf exclaimed clapping his hands together.

“What is everyone so happy about.” Angelica sat down 

 

The Schuyler sisters had been sitting at our table ever since the day of the party and were quickly becoming my big sisters in the family I had built inside my head

 

“Alex has the best chance ever of getting into debate,” Herc said continuing “he’s getting a recommendation from Von Steuben.”

 

“No way, how’d you manage that, actually I don't care , do you know what that means?” she didn't wait for me to answer “ dude Von Steuben and Miranda are like best friends you'll definitely make it in.”

All I could do was smile  
The thing about the Schuyler sisters that I loved was how well they balanced each other out so well. There was no doubt that they were all smart, but they focused their wits in different places. Angelica was book smart, too much for her own good. Eliza was people smart, unless that person was herself. And Peggy, their youngest sister, was street smart; she’d be a great pickpocket if she wanted to be. 

 

I was silently enjoying the peacefulness of the daily gossip when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. 

 

“Alexander, I heard that you pissed off Seabury from my friend here,” James Madison motioned to the boy standing next to him who had his hand on his hip “ I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

“Why not.” I questioned 

 

“Seabury’s father is the president of the school board and Seabury is a dick.” the other boy cut in. 

 

We sized each other up. He was very tall and he looked much richer than most other kids in the school. 

 

“I'm Alexander Hamilton,” I said cutting off the starring contest “I don't think I caught your name”

 

“My name is Thomas Jefferson, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“See you next period Alex.” Madison said pulling Jefferson away.   
“Oooookkkkaaayyy,” Herc started “ right, so is everyone going to Alex and Laf's house today.

 

A chorus of yes’ rang through the group right as the bell rang for our last period of the day.

 

I had long given up on hiding where i live from my friends. Laf told me that he too had tried to hide where he lived at first be no one had really cared. No one was really surprised to find out that Laf and I were foster brothers. Laf was way too touchy feely on the first day and I think that's what gave it away. The guy was touchy feely with everyone , but more so when it came to me. He was sitting on the floor cuddling Herc while me and John sat behind them on the couch, the girls had gone home just a few minutes before. The rain outside scared me more than the jumps scares and a giant boom of thunder and lightning sent all of us flying into each other's arms. The warmth and closeness made me feel safe and as the rain poured down I drifted in and out of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* if you thought that i might tell you what comes next after that previous chapter you are very wrong   
> (although i wouldn't be against a one shot if someone asked for it.)  
> so yeah guys you met Peggy and finally met TJeffs so i hope you like this because it took forever and a half to write.   
> please comment your opinion matters to me for some reason and i want to know what I'm doing wrong.


	7. we have seen each other through it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones going to be short kids   
> (its all set up and filler and info for the future but yeah)  
> Laf knows some shit and is very french in this chapter  
> i fucking cannot wait till it (the shitstorm) all starts

“Combien de clubs clubs avez dit que vous joindre!”

“Laf keep your voice down.” he raised an eyebrow at me “Ok, fine...five, I’m joining five clubs.”

John looked up from his sketch

“Which ones,you know besides debate obviously.”

Before I could argue with myself on whether or not i should tell them i spoke “student council, GSA, an SAT study group, and Drama club.” i blushed as i said the last part.

“Drama club?” Laf smirked   
“Hey if I remember correctly it was you who suggested that we watch “Les Misérables” in French class just past period.” I quickly responded

“Oui, I just never pegged you down for the drama club “type”.”

That only got him a glare  
He turned to John who was listening to us bicker.

“So mon ami how many clubs are you joining?”

“Same as Alex, five, except art instead of theater.”   
“So you'll be working with the drama clubs on props and sets,” I said “and you'll get to watch us.”

Laf looked at both of us bewilder “Vous les gars sont idiots.”

“Well how many clubs are you joining then Laf.”

“The same as you guys.” he answered rolling his eyes like it should have been obvious

I scrunched my face up “Well then why are we the idiots?”

“Parce que vous êtes.” he said, smirking like he knew something me and John didn't

I only glanced at John but there was definitely a light blush on his cheeks that made me think that maybe he did know what Laf was talking about.

Laf rolled his eyes “Vous êtes une pomme de terre Alex.” 

“I find that to be very flattering Mr. Baguette.

We glared at each other until we couldn't handle it anymore and all three of us ended up laughing in the empty art room that we spent all our free period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends i swear i'm trying really hard to update weekly but writers block is a bitch and depression is a bigger bitch that took my motivation away for a little while but its back just in time for me to go to Orlando and I"m taking my writing tools with me.   
> Nothing makes me happier than to see people get invested in this story and for people to actually be reading it is like a dream, i couldn't thank you enough.  
> many many hugs and kisses.  
> (im going to add translations later its late and im too tired to French rn)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GSA club is held every Friday.  
> Bring snacks and any music suggestions .  
> if you see anyone being bullied tell Lafayette.  
> what happens in GSA stays in GSA.

Clubs were in full swing. James and I were walking from our writing class to the room where the first GSA club meeting of the year would be held. I was nervous. The only people in this I had come out to had been Laf and John, and the people in my last school had not been very kind. I thought that was a very good reason to punch someone in the nose but SOME people didn't think so. James was only going to GSA because Jefferson invited him which I find suspicious at most. He just didn't seem the type to be with loud gays, but I guess you don't know everything about a person. Maybe my gaydar broke, I don't know. We walked into the room a few minutes before the meeting officially stated. The room was in total chaos; the desks had been pushed up against the corners of the room to make room for the people playing just dance in the middle, a few people were sitting on the desks watching them dance, and a small group had gathered to listen to John beat box to whatever was playing on just dance. Someone had brought about a hundred mini rainbow cupcakes that was sitting one one of the desks.  
Mr. Von Steuben, who I hadn't even noticed before, cleared his throat.   
“alright everyone,” he started “I'd like to thank everyone for being here and I'd like to introduce our new club president, Lafayette take the lead.”   
He then proceeds to leave the room as Laf bound up to the front like a very graceful dear.

“thank you all again for being here, I am honored to be your president,” he looked around then continued “everyone, sit in a circle.”   
Some people groaned because "a hippie Circle, really Laf”  
Laf just smiled like the star he was.   
I sat on Laf’s right while Herc sat on his other side and John sat next to me.   
“ first order of business,” Laf started we need someone to document each meeting and email it to everyone.”  
About five people raised their hand including me, like I was going to pass up an opportunity to write pssh.  
In the end he knew I would do the best job if it had to do with writing so I was chosen and no one really argued with him. 

 

“alright, now that that's over with, our first Club activity; introductions.”  
“ Okay so starting right and going from there, I'll start, say your name and anything you consider important for us to know; Alex write this down this will be our roster ,” he then continued “ Hi my name is Lafayette and i'm pansexual and currently questioning my gender but I haven't really had time to think about that, next.”

 

I was next

 

“ Hi I'm Alexander and I'm bisexual.” I nodded towards John to indicate I was done  
“uh I-I'm John and I'm asexual.” He held his head up like he was expecting someone to argue, no one did.

 

Herc’s Voice came in from the side “wow thanks for telling me this important information about yourselves to me”

The three of us just Shrugged and look apologetic, Herc hadn't really been around enough for us to tell him all this as he was the president of two clubs, home ec. and surveillance, he had spent all his time doing that the past few weeks. The introduction moved on to the Schuyler sisters and Maria this was a very good learning experience. I learned that Peggy was genderfluid but was okay with she her pronoun, Angelica was bisexual like me, and Eliza gets really pink when she looks at Maria she wouldn't say anything besides her name. Maria was pansexual and that seemed to fluster Eliza a lot, I needed to ask her about that later. most people said they had joined the club because they were questioning themselves and wanted to learn more, which I thought was the most beautiful thing ever, people... wanting to be educated, groundbreaking.  
Finally it was Herc’s turn to go; polysexual.

And then it was time for the most important part.  
“ snack time” someone yelled and bags of chips rain down on everyone 

 

“Alright everyone,” Laf got our attention after everyone was done eating “next time we'll be discussing the different sexual orientations and what fundraisers we need to get for the club, see you all next week.”

 

he handed out papers with important information about the club and everyone slowly started walking out of the room all with smiles on their faces. Herc,Laf, John,and I linked our arms together and left the school.  
It had been an interesting Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lot of the stuff that happens in this club is going to be based off of things that happend in my GSA club my freshman year of high school. (my teacher really liked to give the GSA kids food and it really pissed the homophobes off, he was my favorite. he was overly nice to the GSA and really neutral towards everyone else. Dude didn't know how to follow rules either but oh well.)  
> we were a very unorganized club and the principle didn't really care about us all that much (see: my teacher didn't follow the rules much) so we didn't have money or shirts or any club responsibilities. we were one giant AA meeting for gay people and all we did was eat and dance to just dance play through videos on you tube, i miss it.   
> Tell me if i got anything wrong Especially with sexuality and gender explanation.  
> thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. if you see any problems with this fic you can fight me about it, or tell me nicely, that would be amazing.  
> P.S. my key is broken and doesn't always work so if there are words with out "i"s now you know. I'll tell you if i get it fixed.  
> Love you all- sami


End file.
